Merrick Holland
Appearance History Unfortunately, the poor guy gets dragged into a lot of shit situations. This is the majority of the reason he ever came to Duskwood. He wanted to mind his own business, but when an old lover of his 'convinced' him, he had no other choice. He ended up staying there, but his ex-lover left along with her friends. After only a short time, he moved on to another girl. She brought him out to the woods, as her father didn't like him around her. Up against a tree, he had his lips locked on hers and hands kneading her rear, when snarling filled their ears. "Shit.", he whispered, turning around towards the wolf-woman that towered over them. The girl trembled violently, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Wh-Wh-What do we d-do?", she asked him as his arms spread out protectively before her. "Well.. She looks.. hungry, so, basically.. Someone's gotta die.", he told her, not the best words to use, but honest. She only shook more, her skin turning pale, "Wh-What!?" "Uhhhh-huh. I've.. I've had a good run. If your dad finds out you never came back, he'll know it was me." "That's stupid!" "You know what's more stupid? Arguing about this. Go." "Merrick, I'm not leav--" The beast snapped at them, sending the girl's feet sprinting off. "So much for a goodbye! Alright, come on bea--" The wolf-woman had no time for another remark, lunging for him. Claws ripped through the flesh of his lower back, teeth chomping into his shoulder. A yell pierced the fog and his vision went black. Hours passed, and he awoke, slumped against the tree, and blood dripping through his.. fur? Dark grey fur covered him, claws on the ends of his paws! He had a snout and long ears, yet.. no tail? The wolf-woman was gone, but there were signs of struggle leading away from the tree, opposite of where his lady had gone. After a few moments of absolutely losing his mind from what he'd become, he rose to his paws, his clothes meer strands and scraps. Merrick walked back towards Darkshire, where he knew the girl lived... *lived*. He caught an odd scent, one that made his fanged mouth pool with drool. He followed, thinking it must be some sort of food, and in a way, he was right. He found a body, her body. The girl he had told to run to safety. She'd presumably tripped and her forehead slammed into a rock. He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards Darkshire. A light shone in his eyes, the holder being none other than her father. The two froze. The father saw his daughter there, but didn't acknowledge it being her until the two that accompanied him pointed it out. They looked up into the worgen's eyes, seeing their ice blue color, and recognizing them. Merrick didn't know what to say. Please? Wait? It's not what it looks like? Words wouldn't go past his fangs, clinging for life on his tongue. The man that stood behind the father immediately fired his gun, a single bullet zooming at Merrick and lodging into his shoulder, where the other wound already was. His claws grabbed onto the girl, cutting into her clothing. "Again.", said the father. Merrick felt his blood boil, a growl rumbling throughout his throat. He didn't even think about it now, dropping her body, and running on all fours. Eventually, he came upon a camp, finding it to be the camp of his ex-lover and her friends. He stayed with them and they fixed him up. Now he resides in Stormwind, but occasionally goes back to Duskwood. Just.. avoiding that family. Category:Characters Category:Merchants Category:Criminals Category:Worgen Category:Stormwindian